9 Crimes
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Will commits 9 'crimes' which all involve a certain Quinn Fabray. Quill. Contains smut. Let me know what you think :D
1. Chapter 1

9 Crimes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of glee. I do not own '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice ft Lisa Hannigan (which is a great song).

AN: So I love this song, and I love Quill. So I decided to combine them both. The numbers in the story refer to the 'crimes'. Please let me know what you think. Rated M for smut.

Ruby

* * *

"9 Crimes"  
(Damien Rice feat. _Lisa Hannigan_**[ Both]**)

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse  
_  
_Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright?_  
_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?_

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse  
_Is that alright?_  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
_Is that alright?_

Is that alright?  
If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
_Is that alright?_

Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
_Is that alright?_

Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
_Is that alright?_  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded

_Is that alright?_  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it

_Is that alright?_  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded

_Is that alright?_

Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright yeah?

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
Is that alright?

_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_  
Is that alright with you?

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
**Is that alright with you?  
**  
**No**

**

* * *

**

1)

_It's a small crime_

"Alright guys- settle down! I know this is very exciting, and I'm very excited too, but would you please make sure you get those consent forms back to me by Wednesday, at the latest, as we will be leaving at 7.30 am on Friday- promptly... Santana, can I give you the responsibility of making sure that Brittany does not feed the ducks with her consent form like last time... It will be great if everyone can be there so that we can really make the most of this opportunity".  
He smiled round at them, and for once everyone smiled back with genuine excitement in their eyes.

A trip to New York. A trip to New York with the entire glee club to first watch a Broadway musical, and then the next day, after the first of two nights at a four star hotel, to use the stage for rehearsal and attend several workshops during the time in which the seating in the theatre was being refurbished.  
And some time for some free time in the evening and the next day.  
He couldn't help doing a little happy dance across in front of the whiteboard, and the others were chattering and laughing, and he finally felt that he had the perfect opportunity to distract himself from the fact that thirty and single and singing and dancing just didn't quite fill that hole of loneliness.

The bell went, and he opened the door, nodding happily as smile after grateful smile was turned to him.  
He was about to close the door as the chattering faded away down the corridor, when Quinn Fabray was there.  
"Thank you, Mr Schue. This trip is just what I needed".  
"You and me both", he said, seeing empathy and understanding in the blonde's beautiful eyes.  
"It's gunna be great", she smiled, and he felt about a foot taller from the encouragement.

* * *

It was after school, and he had just collected up his pile of papers to mark that evening, and was thinking of some of the songs they can sing in New York, perhaps some duets, have the others give pointers, and then a upbeat group number with everybody getting solo parts to really bring together that feeling of being a team.  
He heard a quiet sobbing, and it pulled on his heart strings, because he hated feeling so great if someone else was sad.

So he followed the sound of crying, along the empty corridor, almost slipping on the wet floor.  
It was Quinn, and she was sitting against the wall outside the bathroom, her knees hugged to her chest. She looked away when she noticed that he spotted her, as though she was ashamed.  
He quietly set down his papers and sat beside her, because sometimes someone just being there is helpful, and she might not want to talk about it.  
He quickly realised she has been slushied, and he frowned because he had thought that was over.

"This jock had eyes just like Beth", she said after a while, and he had counted the chewing gum stick along the skirting board about five times.  
"I couldn't look away- and I got slushied... Friday can't come soon enough, in between glee stuff it's just a bit flat- you know?"  
He knew exactly.  
"Yeah".  
He doesn't know whether to hug her, because she sure needs a hug, but she might find that awkward and that's the last thing he wants to make her feel.  
"Mr Schue?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it okay to hug you, you know, right now when there's no one to see?"

He answered by scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her scrunched up form.  
It is an unusual position, but nevertheless very comfortable.  
It was at least 5 minutes before she moves slightly in his arms.  
"Thank you. You always know the right thing to say".  
And he didn't think he'd said anything.  
And it was a crime how stunning she managed to look with her make up all smudged, some crystals of slushy in her hair, and tears staining her cheeks.  
And it was probably not a great idea to think that.

* * *

2)

_It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
_

Later, he was in the shower, and the hot water was beating down on his back, and his hand slips down to his semi hard cock. He stroked himself, groaning softly, but the images of those bikini clad girls on that commercial just weren't working for him that day, and, almost desperately, he remembered back over the day in an effort to come up with some helpful material.

And then a familiar blond danced across his mind, her hips swinging to the beat of the music, and a gorgeous smile stretched over her face, a smile that would surely stop the rain and clear the sky.  
And he was so close, painfully close, but it was a crime to think about undressing one of his students, surely there are other things to allow him to get off.  
He groaned, his heart racing and legs buckling slightly, as he came.  
He stepped out of the shower, feeling like the worst person in the world to have enjoyed that so much, and the phone was ringing and he was still out of breath.

"Hello?"  
"Mr Schue?"  
Fuck. Whatever he did, he couldn't tell her he'd just been thinking about her.  
"Hey Quinn, are you alright?"  
His heart beat was refusing to calm down.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but you sound like you've just ran a marathon!"  
He laughed nervously.  
"What's up?"  
"I was just going to ask you, when no one else can overhear, that in the minibus, can I please not sit next to Finn, or Puck... Or Rachel...?"  
He thought for a minute, knowing that the seats were all so close together that was down right impossible.  
"Yeah, but that would mean sitting in the front next to me", he said.  
"Okay that's great, thanks, see you Friday!"  
"Bye".  
Crap.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

9 Crimes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of glee. I do not own '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice ft Lisa Hannigan (great song).

AN: Thank you very much for your reviews! I hope that this doesn't disappoint. Smut alert for this chapter.

Ruby

* * *

3)

_It's a small crime_

"Okay, everybody in, make sure you like where you're sitting, because I don't want anyone trying to swap places when I am driving... Please".  
He grinned at Quinn, who was looking particularly lovely in a flowing white skirt and tank top.

He needed a girlfriend.

As soon as they got back.  
Puck chucked him the key, having just locked up the trailer (seriously, you would think they were going for a week, not two nights), and he nodded his thanks.  
"Everyone ready? Yes? Good- let's go!"

* * *

"Do you think this will be awkward?" Quinn asked, as he pulled away, laughing at the raucous cheer from behind him.

"What's that?"

"Us. I mean, we may not have anything to talk about…"

"I know more about you than you think", he smiled, and hoped that wasn't too weird thing to say.

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows. "I bet I know more about you than you know about me".

"Okay".

"Okay? So the bet's is on?"

"Yeah!"

She thought for a moment, and he probably should be looking at the road more often than her face.

"You're allergic to kiwi fruit", she announced.

He was slightly shocked. How did she know that? Terri had never learnt that, in all the years they were married.

She smirked at his silence.

"You could smell kiwi fruit in the auditorium one day, and you sent Finn in to see if he could find it and dispose of it, because you didn't want to accidentally touch it."

"Okay, my turn… You have an older sister… Her name… Okay, it's something like Kirsty?"

She shook her head, pursing her lips.

"Kristen?"

"You were closer with Kirsty!"  
"Kirsten?"

"Yup!"

She grinned at him as though no one had ever bothered to find out personal trivia about her.

* * *

"Okay one more and then I really have to stop for gas".

So far he's found out she knows that he had a degree in accounting, and that he has a Spanish Aunty who owns a vineyard in Southern France. She also somewhat scarily knew that he had a set of boxers that were embroidered with the days of the week, and that Wednesday was missing from the set.

She was surprised that he knew that her middle name was 'Celeste' and that her favourite animal was the giraffe. It wasn't so shocking that he knew her favourite colour was pastel blue, and he was running out of interesting ones to say and so ended up informing her that she had a tattoo on her hip, and he wasn't sure but she confirmed that it was a symbol that meant 'faith'.

She didn't seem too worried that he knew about it.

"Okay, I have a good one", he said.

"But it's my turn!"

He pouted slightly, and she giggled in what could only be described as a flirtatious way. But he had no drive whatsoever to discourage her.

"You love gummy bears".

"That's rubbish", she teased, "everyone loves gummy bears!"

He grinned.

"Then I shall buy some from the gas station for everybody".

He bought 5 bags full, after all they were only half way, and it had been a while since he'd had gummy bears, so he slipped one of the bags to Quinn so that they could share one between them.

She held the bag in her lap as he drove, and on more than one occasion he accidentally grabbed her leg when reaching for a gummy bear. Once his hand dived in at the same moment as hers, and if she wasn't his student, he would most definitely be pursuing something further from that sensation alone of tingly warmth from the brief contact.

"Would it be safer if I did this?"

"Did what?" he questioned, for a change concentrating on the road signs.

She raised a bear to his mouth, and he almost automatically closed his lips around her fingers.

Not only was he not discouraging her flirting, he was participating himself.

"Will, look at the road!" She shrieked.

There was a frozen silence, and he worried for a minute that the passengers had noticed.

But the chatter continued in the background.

He loosened his collar.

"Sorry, Mr Schue".

"It's okay", he assured her, and he cleared his throat.

"You can call me Will, if you want, I mean, if it's easier, you know, being less syllables or whatever…"

Why did he want to hear his name from her lips again so much?

"Are you sure? Isn't that, like, a crime?"

"No! Not looking at the road when I'm driving is a crime, I can't get pulled over by the cops if you call me Will".

_Call me Will. Please call me Will._

"Okay. Let's make a deal here. I make sure you watch the road and don't get pulled over, and I call you Will".

He smiled at her, for slightly longer than was necessary, and loosened his collar again.

* * *

4)

_Is that alright?_

They arrived at the hotel, and he made them dance in the car park because they were all complaining about the long journey and how they ached from sitting still for so long despite many toilet stops and leg-stretching stops.  
They hardly had time to check in, marvel for a few seconds at the enormous chandelier in the hotel entrance hall, and sling their bags into their rooms before they needed to climb back into the minibus and head over to the theatre.

It was getting dark, and everyone was singing loudly along to the radio, and Will felt like he was part of the glee club and also felt that his and Quinn's voices blended well together.  
When they arrived at the theatre, Will pulled on his suit jacket, and his ego shouldn't have expanded by the admiring look Quinn shot him, and it was incredibly strange how he felt uncomfortable when Santana shot him a similar look.

* * *

Okay, so he did purposefully go out of his way to make sure he sat next to Quinn. But that was just because they could easily hold a conversation, and during the intermission it would be pleasant to talk to her.  
And they did, and it was pleasant, she made him feel like he really was one of the glee club, one of the guys.

And she leant against his arm when the lights dimmed, and he relaxed back into his seat.  
And in a few minutes she was asleep, hugging his arm like a pillow, and he carefully moved his hand (to avoid getting cramp) and rested it gently on her thigh.  
And this was New York. Strange things were supposed to happen.

The clapping woke her up, and he hastily removed his hand from her leg, and she looked so adorable all confused from sleep, and she was dozing off again, and the others gave him a strange look when he scooped her up and carried her to the minibus, bridal style, but thankfully she pretended to be asleep for long enough for it to not be too weird.

They went back to the hotel via a drive through, and it probably wasn't such a good idea to provide the group of teenagers with that much sugar and chemicals that late at night, but everyone was hungry and their time in the theatre didn't start until 11.30 am the next day.

* * *

"Alright guys, time to turn in, we need to meet in the entrance hall at 11am. I'm trusting you to be responsible in your rooms, and remember you are representing McKinley high..." He looked around at their happy faces.  
"Okay... Be safe!"

Because he wasn't born yesterday.

They left for their rooms and he knew Quinn had waited behind.  
"G'night Will", she said softly.  
"Goodnight", he returned, and he knew she knew he watched her walk down the corridor.

He couldn't sleep. He could smell her perfume on him, and he wished he could swap places with Noah Puckerman, just for the night and creep into her room and seduce her, and then he couldn't believe he'd actually thought about that.

He pulled on his sweat pants and folded his clothes on the chair, taking off his t shirt because her perfume was faintly on that too.  
He lay back on the king sized bed, appreciating the room in all its four star glory.  
The bed was the best part, it was enormous, and the mattress was very comfortable.  
He turned on the TV quietly, so quiet he couldn't really hear it, just absentmindedly watched the pictures flick across the screen.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Quinn".  
It wasn't supposed to sound quite so desperate or needy.  
"I can't sleep", she said, his bare torso heating under her gaze.  
"Neither can I", he replied.

He wondered if she meant him to read the open suggestion in her eyes. And he wondered if he should want to.  
He took a small step back, opening a gap wide enough to represent an invitation to enter.  
Her eyes found his again. He saw trepidation but also interest.  
She entered his room.

He closed the door, taking a few deep breaths before joining her by the TV.  
"You're watching the shopping channel", she pointed out, amused.  
"Oh yeah... It's so boring I thought it might help me sleep..."  
"Shall I make some coffee? Decaf, that might help?"  
"I've just done my teeth", he smiled, "but thanks".  
Standing only two feet away from her, he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, and her plain baby blue nightdress was right then the most sexy piece of clothing he had ever seen.  
"I've just done mine as well actually. I hate it when you then eat or drink something, and it tastes awful; especially orange juice!"  
He nodded in agreement, but what was even more awful was the way he was looking at her, want in his eyes.

A strand of hair fell from her messy bun.  
"Erm... Do you want to watch the shopping channel with me?"  
She nodded, and waited for him to sit comfortably on the bed, his head propped up on several pillows, before she sat next to him, and he had long since stopped thinking properly, and reached his hand round her waist to pull him against his side.  
She hesitated only for a moment before turning on her side and snuggling closer to him.  
"Is that alright?" she asked, and he nodded, brushing his lips on her forehead. If he was going down, he may as well do it properly.  
She gulped.  
He saw no trace of disgust or panic in her face. In fact it was quite the opposite.

"What isn't alright?" she asked after a while.

There were only 499 sets of drill bits left.  
He thought about this.  
"Erm... Why don't you try and see?" His voice was strained, and he really shouldn't have said that, but he really wanted to.  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
Fuck.  
Moving slowly and carefully, she moved so that she was sitting on his stomach, straddling his body, and laid her hands on his chest.  
There were 421 sets of drill bits left.  
"Fuck", he hissed, because she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
She looked fleetingly worried.  
"In a good way", he assured her, in a rough voice, and she took a shaky breath of longing.  
403.

She shifted, and he groaned, and her eyes darkened with lust.  
Her hands rubbed up and down his chest several times, and his muscles danced underneath her touch.  
375. The price was falling rapidly.  
He stopped thinking altogether, only thinking about how turned on he was at that moment.  
She lowered her face to his, and he exhaled strongly, blowing the hair out of her face.  
342.  
He could smell the mint on her breath, and the smell of her perfume lingered on her skin.  
If he was still allowing himself to be thinking, he may have considered buying some of those drill bits at that price.

308.  
"You are so beautiful", he said sincerely.  
She lifted one her hands that were supporting her upper body, bringing it from beside his head to cup his face.  
"So are you", she murmured.  
234. Drill bits were obviously the thing to buy at 20 to midnight on a Friday.  
Her thumb rubbed along his jaw line. He made his first obvious encouragement, sliding both his hands up her legs and gripping her hips.  
His eyes flicked to her lips and her tongue darted out to wet them.  
119. They were just giving them away now.

He was painfully hard from anticipation alone. She shifted again and his hips jerked up from the bed, landing on the TV remote and turning it off.  
As though that was her cue, she leaned in to kiss him, gently, innocently, but there was nothing innocent about the way she rolled her hips against him, and with an almost primal growl he rolled them over so that he was on top, and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, and maybe there wasn't, but that wasn't going to stop them making the most of now.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue found hers and kissing Quinn was not like kissing anybody he had ever kissed before. Kissing Quinn was in a whole different league.  
It was fucking amazing.

He pushed the slidy material up to her hips, his fingertips exploring every inch of bare skin as he exposed it.  
She pulled away slightly, to steal some gasps of air, and he trailed wet kisses down her neck, sucking at her pulse point as she raised her arms above her head so that he could pull the night dress off completely.  
She whimpered as he lifted his upper body to shamelessly admire her naked body beneath him, and it was such an erotic noise.  
He moved his hands up her smooth skin to cup her breasts and rubbed his thumbs harshly over her nipples which were already hard points.

Her whimper turned to a frustrated noise in the back of her throat at the lack of contact, and she buried one hand in his hair to bring his head forcefully down to hers again, crashing their lips together in a kiss which clearly showed him that the frenzied passion was most definitely mutual.  
Her other hand pulled at the waist band of his sweat pants.  
This was going to happen, he could see it in her eyes, and he was powerless to stop it.  
Realistically, the only crime for which he would willingly walk into jail for, would be having sex with Quinn Fabray. They had already proved together that it was worth it.

So he wiggled out of his sweat pants, and somehow retrieved a condom from his wallet, and their kisses and caresses moans of pleasure reached new levels of excitement at the sensation of bare skin against skin.  
A hand strayed between her legs, and he had to stop himself from biting her lips too hard when he felt how ready she was for him.

"I want you Will", she hissed, and that was why he needed her to call him Will.  
He slipped two fingers inside her, both together, and she was incredibly tight and it flashed through his mind that it must take a lot for her to trust him to be there at that moment.  
She thrust into his hand, her arms around his neck to hold on, and he plunged his fingers ever deeper, his breathing as ragged as hers was, between scorching hot open mouthed kisses.  
His name tumbled from her lips as her body shuddered beneath him, and he wanted desperately to taste her, so he brought his fingers to his mouth.  
"Yes", she whispered, and he licked his fingers clean, holding her ravenous gaze with unshakable intensity.

She was the breathtakingly beautiful, lying beneath him, flushed with excitement, and her chest rising and falling rapidly and her lips parted with the effort of breathing.  
Still holding his gaze she reached for the condom and tore open the packet with her teeth, and when her fingers tightened around his throbbing cock he let out a string of curses and kissed her roughly because it just felt so good.  
She guided him to her entrance.

"Is that alright?" he asked, his voice so low he barely recognised it as his own.  
"Fuck yes", she gasped, and he pushed slowly into her, and their bodies moved perfectly as one.

And he was the world's most satisfied criminal until the early hours of the morning when sleep finally claimed them.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

9 Crimes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. I do not own '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice ft Lisa Hannigan (great song).

AN: Just wanted to say thank you for your lovely reviews! It really means a lot to me that you guys like this, and my other stuff :D For the idea of a fanclub- I did a little happy dance! So thank you very very much.

Ruby

* * *

5)

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

When he awoke the next morning, the sophisticated digital clock/radio on the bedside table informed him that it was almost 10am, and there was a sleeping angel in his arms and he couldn't remember ever feeling so complete and contented.  
Quinn stirred, a smile on her face as she turned in his embrace to kiss him good morning.  
He had more than half expected her to be gone when he woke up, but was undescribably glad that she was still there.  
"Mmmm".  
He grinned, pulling gently at her earlobe with his teeth.  
"Yeah".

He kissed her languidly.  
"We still have time", she said softly, maybe even sadly, and he knew what she meant.

They still had time to say goodbye.  
To say goodbye to this temporary vacation from reality, to say goodbye to the people they had discovered in each other and return to Quinn Fabray (rather than "fuck, Quinn, yes, fuck, just like that") and Mr Schue, rather that (rather than "harder Will, fuck yes, harder").  
And he didn't trust his words, so he just silently thanked the four star service of providing condoms in the drawer of the bedside cabinet (the supply in his wallet had soon depleted) and kissed her fully, moulding their lips together and pulling her body flush with his.

She kissed him back with desperate intensity, desperate, he imagined, to tell him he was safe in the knowledge that what had happened would remain inside this hotel room, and elsewhere, it would be as though it had never happened.

And the first round that morning, he was angry. Not with Quinn, though the anger reflected in a more intensified demonstration of his appreciation of her for being there. He was angry because anybody would think him the bad guy, see him as an awful person. Nobody would stop to think that it had been consensual, and they wouldn't even listen to Quinn's side of the story because they would make up their own minds well before that.

He left a mark on her shoulder, and although she expressed her appreciation of this, he knew it had been a stupid thing to do.

"Can I use your shower?" She asked, as he slowly rolled out of her and his fingers clasped hers between their warm bodies.

"Of course". He let go of her hand, and she turned to him sharply.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

He knew the longer this went on, the more difficult it was going to be to close that door and pretend it had never happened. But there was still time before 11 am. And he couldn't say no to her.

So he pulled her fully on top of him, kissing her wantonly, and gathered her up in his arms to carry her through to the ensuite bathroom.

He paused at the doorframe, about to return to get protection.

"Wait".

She took a deep breath, and before she could open her mouth to speak, he was kissing her again to take every oppurtunity to savour the breathtaking sensation of her lips against his.

When he pulled away, nuzzling at her neck, her mouth pressed against the shell of his ear.

"I want you to... I want... don't wear a condom".

He raised his eyebrows in shock, his fingers stilling in tracing slow patterns up her sides.

"Are you sure?"

She pushed her lips to the side of his face, kneading his cheekbone.

"I can take the morning after pill", she assured him, "I _need _to feel you inside me properly".

He gave a low moan, pushing her against the door, which banged so strongly against the wall he was sure it would make a mark on the expenisive tiles.

"Are you sure you're not sore?" He asked, as he had earlier.

"I don't care", She replied, as she had earlier.

He could quite easily have wiled away the majority of the day with Quinn in that shower, and it's heavenly champagne water setting was nothing compared to having Quinn's slick wet naked body sliding easily against his, and the only thing keeping them upright was the force behind their kisses.

And her fingernails would leave bruises on his shoulders, but the biggest effect she had had on him couldn't be seen.

* * *

He stood leaning with his back against the wall next to the door, and it was 10.47am and he was half-hard from just watching Quinn dress, and he kept forcing himself to only think inside the hotel room, but the ticking of his watch was suddenly very loud, ticking like a time bomb.

He should never have done this. He shouldn't have committed the crime when he wasn't ready to do the time. The time being the fact that it would take a while to find some way of convincing himself that he could live without Quinn Fabray.

He hadn't noticed her approach, and she just stood in front of him, and he kept his eyes staring down at his feet, because he swore she could read his mind when she looked into his eyes.

But how could he be already mourning the loss of someone that he never had? A foul tasting bitterness burned his throat.

She took a step towards him and he felt awful, because he was being so selfish, feeling sorry for himself when he wasn't the only one involved in this emotional turmoil. But when had it become emotional? He was supposed to be a guy, she most definitely made him feel like one of the guys, and surely, like most of them, he could disconnect his conscience for some amazing sex?

But that's not something he did.

And he pushed her against the wall, and was kissing her and kissing her and kissing her, and she had to put her hand over his mouth to get a word in edgeways.

"Will? Quickie?"

He smiled against her hand, sticking his tongue out to lick her fingers, and they didn't have time to even take any clothes off, and he hadn't realised she had nipped back to her room to grab something to wear, and he felt a sudden rush at realising that under her hoody she was wearing his grey tshirt, and afterwards, he thought that it would have been better if their last time had been slightly less perfect and something other than quite simply awesome.

"You have to go", she said, and he stood dumbly, as she zipped up his jeans and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be down in a minute", she promised.

He placed the room key in her hand and was out of the door before any of the things that he wanted to say to her could burst out. And he wasn't supposed to have things to say to her.

* * *

He saw the flash of something, maybe regret, frustration, annoyance (?) across her face as she joined the group at the bottom of the stairs. But it was so quickly replaced with a determined smile that he may have imagined it, and he looked away, because he was going to make this easy for her, even if it wasn't easy for him.

And as he clapped his hands for their attention he suddenly remembered something.

The reason why his and Terri's relationship had started was because he refused to be the guy who was so disrespectful to women as to 'use' them for one night stands. That just wasn't something he did. He did not want to be associated with people who did.

Or was he just trying to convince himself that he was right to be thinking what he was thinking.

* * *

6)

_It's the wrong time _

_She's pulling me through_

He put all his energy into his involvement with the morning workshops, and it became automatic to cross hurriedly on his notes, when every time he wrote the letter Q it turned into 'Quinn'. And he found himself writing the letter Q to replace most other letters in the alphabet. He could just not stop thinking about her.

He watched them proudly, as they showed off their harmonising to the vocal coach.

"They'll be finished this last session in about 15 minutes", he was informed, and he nodded vaguely. "Part of this programme is the lunch vouchers... You can spend them in the theatre cafe/restaurant. And then you have free rein of the theatre facilities until 4pm."

"Great. Thanks."

He thought over the rest of the plan for the day.

He really wanted to sing a duet with Quinn.

It would be finalising somehow.

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm going to pair you up for the duets later on... I think we'll have Kurt and Finn, Rachel and Puck, Santana and Brittany, Tina and Matt, and Quinn and Artie..."

It was a stroke of luck that he opted to go up and get everyone's sandwiches, and that there was an 'extra hot' chilli sauce on the condiments table, which found itself into Artie's tuna sandwich and caused him to not be possibly able to sing it was burning so much in his throat.

It really was an unfortunate series of events.

"So, I have a few duets here", he announced, "And you may choose at random, and you have 20 minutes to practise before we start performing to the other groups, and it will be a good exercise to peer assess the other groups, constructive criticism is welcome, so that we can work on details of our performance".

* * *

"9 Crimes?" Quinn questioned, raising her eyebrows. "We've only committed one... several times, but I don't think officially 9, I did lose count though..." her voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"Shhhh!"

She smirked.

"It's alright, you know".

"Yeah".

He didn't know whether to be thankful or apologetic, so he just shrugged and they waited their turn at the piano to pitch their starting notes.

(Will, _Quinn _**[ Both]**)

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse  
_  
_Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that alright?_  
_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?_

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse  
_Is that alright?_  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
_Is that alright?_

Is that alright?  
If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
_Is that alright?_

Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
_Is that alright?_

Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
_Is that alright?_  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded

_Is that alright?_  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it

_Is that alright?_  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded

_Is that alright?_

Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright yeah?

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
Is that alright?

_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_  
Is that alright with you?

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
**Is that alright with you?  
**  
**No...**

And he could feel the heat radiating from her body beside him, and her voice was the only thing that kept him singing in time, because the distraction of her closeness was almost overwhelming.

And it was the wrong time, to be feeling any of the feelings of elation at standing with his hand on Quinn's hip, a gesture that made him warm inside to imagine having some kind of connection to her, his touch feather light so that it could not possibly be seen as inappropriate, just an emphasis of the conflict the song lyrics portrayed.

It was the wrong time, because if he was in high school right now, it would be fine for his to feel these things, it would be fine for him to feel like he was the prom king to her as the prom queen.

It was the wrong time, because if she was a few years older, he could perhaps ask her to accompany him to buy coffee, he could get rid of some of that sexual tension inside of him by perhaps offering her a few winning lines, or a sexy smile, and flirting wouldn't be coupled with the niggling worry of sexual harassment complaints.

He felt like he had stepped out of his marriage, only to find himself in a lonely tunnel of discovering that he was nobody without somebody, and what would he do if there weren't the air holes that were Glee club and music, and he could easily get lost, and maybe take the wrong turn a few times anyway (erm April *cough*, Shelby *cough cough*).

And there was Quinn Fabray. The light (_the _light or _his _light?). Her hand brushing against his leg, and suddenly the difference between right and wrong became very hazy, and he felt he was more choosing between whether he wanted to be the person he had always wanted to be, the person who stood out from the crowd, did what he wanted because he was following his dreams, following his heart, no matter what others thought of him. He was choosing between being this person, being happy, or being 'good'.

Quinn looked up at him, her eyes urging him to keep in the right tempo and her smile pulling him through the tunnel.

He didn't look back.

And even Rachel Berry couldn't find anything to criticise about their performance.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

9 Crimes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of glee. I do not own '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice ft Lisa Hannigan (great song).

AN: Thank you very much for your reviews! The Quill scene in 'Audition' made me very happy... too bad it would never go as far as all this... I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last, and I will sum up how I have interpreted the song.

Ruby

* * *

6)b) **Quinn's pov**

_It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you_

The glee club sat around in the courtyard outside the theatre. It wasn't particularly warm but Will had bought them all ice creams anyway. He said that eating an ice cream symbolised that it has been a proper holiday.

She didn't like that he said that.

Because a holiday was a break- a break from reality, and she didn't want to go back to reality if in the unreality she could hear her name fall in a rough gasp from Will Schuester's lips.

She had always felt that she could trust him, even in the times when she felt that she would never trust anyone again. And that time he just held her, she had genuinely wondered if there would ever be anybody she would feel able to trust as much as she trusted him.

And then on the minibus.

On the minibus she had realised that he was actually the only person who actually seemed pleased to know small things about her, and happy in return that she knew similarly trivial things about him.

He actually cared.

And he wanted her to call him Will, and when she did he looked at her as though he was about to jump her, and she supposed she should have been scared about that, but her body had different ideas, and she was suddenly over aware of just how incredibly attractive he was, and every time his hand reached for the gear stick, her heart leapt as though he was about to grab her hand.

Later, in the theatre, it was dark, and she spent the whole of the first half trying not to take hold of his hand that was lying on his thigh. In the interval, they were laughing and chattering and their lengthy eye contact was causing all kinds of awful thoughts to run through her mind.

There were three things that caused her to have decisively got out of bed, stepped out of her underwear and head down the corridor to Will's room.

One, because she couldn't stop thinking about him, and because every time she did, she almost felt like she should be checking that she hadn't suddenly morphed into Santana Lopez, because she herself really wasn't the type of person to be fighting a mountain moving invisible force that was urging her to walk right on down to his room.

Two, because she trusted him. She trusted him indefinitely, and beyond just falling backwards and knowing he would catch her. Right now and for the foreseeable future, she just couldn't imagine anyone she would rather give her sober virginity to.

And finally, number three for the way he carried her from the theatre to the minibus. His gentle hands, the warm envelope that covered her from having her head against his hard chest. She regretted not at least sneaking a kiss to his arm to see what happened, and she hated carrying regrets through to the next day that could be easily rectified.

So she walked to his room because she wanted it to be him, the one to take her sober virginity.

And it would be alright, because that was all it was.

* * *

But then she woke up in his arms and she was supposed to want to leave but she couldn't, even if she tried. And not just because he was hugging her so closely to his body in was without a doubt the most intimate embrace she had ever experienced.

And she kept catching him glancing at her. And he kept catching her glancing at him.

The ice cream dripped onto her chin where she had been on a completely different planet where she could ask Will if he wanted to go get some coffee and that not be totally outed by society.

"Quinn?"

"Yuh?"

It was Puck. He was giving her that smile. But it was _nothing _compared to Will's smile.

"You have ice cream all down your chin".

"Uhuh..."

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

Her eyes flicked to Will, who was still involved in a very animated discussion with Mike and Rachel Berry as to where they should go to eat.

"No thanks".

She wasn't going to let this go without a fight.

Whatever 'this' was.

* * *

7) **Will's pov**

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

_No._

It wasn't alright. It was a very dangerous game. He was holding her hand under the table. And it would have been slightly more okay if it was just her and him. But it wasn't. The whole glee club was in the pizzeria, and he was the_ responsible adult_, he was the _teacher_. He was the teacher and his student beside him kept throwing him glances with those same eyes and exactly the same expression as she had admired his naked body with.

And right then they had the menus to hide behind, and it was a circular table and everyone was squashed quite close together, and Matt's knee beside him was knocking against his, but his whole other leg was tingly and warm from being pressed up against Quinn's.

He sighed.

Quinn looked up at him quickly.

"Too much choice", he explained, "I don't know what I want".

She paused, and squeezed his hand briefly.

"Maybe you know exactly what you want", she said slowly, "But maybe it's just not on the menu".

He swallowed thickly, and was thankfully saved by Puck.

"Yeah! None of these pizzas has cheese, and ham, and pinapple, and pepperoni, and barbeque chicken pieces!"

"Just 'cos it's not on the menu doesn't mean you can't have it", Rachel pointed out, "You can pretty much have what you want... it just costs more".

It would just cost too much.

But he didn't let go of her hand, and rested both of their hands on his thigh, their fingers entwined.

"We have a budget limit", he reminded them.

"If you want to take the risk, you could put your own money in", Quinn supplied.

He frowned.

"Worth the risk? What are you thinking of having on your pizza? Magic mushrooms?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal", he smiled ruefully.

"Robbing banks is illegal", Quinn said quietly, and she was talking to him, even though she had to direct her conversation at the whole group. "But sometimes you have to do things illegal, sometimes people rob banks for the greater good, like, to get enough money for life saving surgery, or to pay a ransom so that a captive isn't murdered",

"This is slightly different", Will said, and the others had lost interest in the conversation, so they really were just talking to each other.

"Is it?" she questioned, almost under her breath.

"For the greater good?" he returned.

"Oh. Shit."

"What?"

"Erm. I didn't go to the pharmacy".

"I'll go. After this. I was going to suggest we go for a 'promenade' in Central Park, there are sometimes some open air theatres going on at this time of year".

"What do you want Schue?" Finn asked, friendily, putting a stop to their barely audible whispers.

"I want... I want a lot... I'm very... hungry".

Quinn let go of his hand and walked her fingers further up his leg.

He coughed slightly, and his hand strayed to rest on her thigh, pushing underneath her skirt to touch the soft warm skin that was a comforting familiarity.

"Go for it!" Finn grinned, "We won't judge you".

Oh but they would-surely? He had a sudden urge to ask Quinn if he was better than the infamous talents of Noah Puckerman.

"You won't judge me?" He stalled, as Quinn's fingertips found his zipper, and he wondered how her face could remain so passive.

"No", Finn assured him, "I could eat a bloomin' whole cow cos of all the dancing and singing we did today. And we need to keep our strength up for the sight seeing and shopping tomorrow morning".

"Yes", Quinn added, and her clever fingers had undone his zip all the way. "We need to keep our strength up".

He coughed again, and his fingers gripped more tightly onto her leg, daringly moving further up her leg.

She was testing him. He wasn't sure whether he would fail or pass the test.

"I just have to say, well done to everyone for giving McKinley High glee club such a good reputation for all your hard work today", he said brightly, desperately thinking of types of pizza, and trying to change the subject to distract himself from the fact that Quinn had managed to undo his jeans completely, and her hand was playing teasingly at the material of his boxers, and he really should be trying to stop her.

It wasn't alright that he wasn't even pretending to try and stop her.

The waiter arrived at the table, and Will screwed up his face with the effort of concentrating on going round the table and conveying everyone's orders.

He bit his lip.

"Erm, Mr Schue?"

"Rachel?"

For a horrifying moment he had though he was going to call her Quinn.

"There's like, wait, it can't be tomato sauce, there's blood on your chin".

"Uhuh".

Quinn slipped her whole hand inside his boxers, running her fingers over his sensitive skin.

His hand fisted at the table cloth, and he smoothed it out hastily.

He stretched a finger to trace a line along her slit through her underwear.

"Are you left handed Schue?" Matt asked, gesturing to his left hand gripping so tightly at his wine glass of water there was a real danger of the stem snapping off completely.

"Yup". He gasped, and a few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Oh okay".

Quinn's hand tightened around his length, and his knee jerked up and hit the table from underneath.

All eyes flew to him. Which was in fact the last thing he wanted.

Grandma. Grandma.

"Sorry guys, leg spasm", at least they could assume his broken voice was from pain, not because Quinn Fabray was giving him a hand job under the table.

He continued circling his fingers between her legs to match the pace of her hand movements, and he took advantage of the fact that he was in 'pain' (but more mainly because he couldn't hold it in much longer) to give a slight groan.

"You know, Quinn is great at massages, Mr Schue", Brittany said helpfully, "When I pulled a muscle doing a cartwheel into that wheelie bin, she massaged it and it made it feel loads better".

If there was any blood left in his brain, he may well have wondered if that was the longest, and most sensible sentence he had ever heard Brittany say.

"Quinn?" He asked, and he hoped that he and Quinn were the only ones who noticed that his voice was tinged with harshness at his current state of arousal.

"I am good at massages", Quinn said calmly, and only the increased pace of her hand movement informed him that she acknowledged the whereabouts of his hand.

"Are students allowed to do that?" Rachel asked, and unfortunately, at that moment, Will came, and therefore did not hear her question, and didn't know why everyone looked at him strangely when he choked out "Yeeess".

"Really?"

"Erm..."

He zipped up his jeans and pressed the cold glass of water to his burning forehead.

Quinn wiped her hand on her serviette.

"What are the rules about that kind of thing?" Santana asked, and Rachel raised her eyebrows, but answered anyway.

Will held Quinn's underwear to the side with his thumb and teased her with his forefinger.

Her leg muscles momentarily clenched around his arm.

And it wasn't alright to leave her flustered and unsatisfied.

"Teacher's are forbidden from participating in relationships with pupils", Rachel explained.

And the pizzas arrived, and he was glad because he wasn't ready for it to be spelled out to him how dangerous the path he was balancing on was, and instead he had to think about how he was going to eat his pizza with his left hand only.

Quinn hitched her leg up over his, and he pushed a finger inside her, trying not to make it obvious that he was watching her face out of the corner of his eye.

He added another finger, and she swallowed a too large mouthful of pizza, and Mike was patting her on the back, and she somehow managed to disguise the movement of rocking her hips into his hand several times, before she stopped choking.

She just gave a contented sigh, and he was suddenly well aware that it wasn't alright that he wanted to do that again.

He saw her watching as he 'accidentally' got his fingers covered in tomato sauce and had to lick them off.

"S'good tomato sauce", he commented.

"Would you say it's the best you've ever tasted?" Quinn asked, and his neck blushed.

He gulped. It wasn't alright to lie.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Okay guys, you up for a little wander through Central Park? Can we stick together though please, it's dark out and there are some strange people wandering around I'm sure".

Quinn glanced at him, and he remembered.

And the park was busy with people on an evening stroll, and despite his orders to keep together, they both managed to slip away unnoticed, as they passed through a large group of enthusiastic joggers.

And neither spoke until Will pressed the small packet into her hand and they realised they were alone on the street outside the pharmacy, away from the glee club who were safely wandering around the park across the street and beyond the trees.

He didn't need to say anything, she could read his mind.

Her face was inches from his, and his mouth was dry.

She was heart stoppingly beautiful, and she held her arms out, as though saying 'if you want it- come get it'.

"Then don't", she said, putting words to the turmoil in his mind, visible in his eyes. "If you really can't do it, don't".

He kissed her fiercely, his lips homing in on hers in the near darkness.

"It's not alright", he said harshly, in between wet, needy kisses.

"I know", she replied, and their scruffy breathing filled the still air.

* * *

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

9 Crimes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of glee. I do not own '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice ft Lisa Hannigan (great song).

AN: The last chapter :'(. Thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed (and thanks to those who read and review this chapter too!).

Now, here it becomes clearer about my interpretation of the lyrics. I have interpreted it as a representation of the danger associated with a relationship between two people who are prevented by society or laws from being together (so here it is the student/teacher relationship). There is a strong sense of what is occurring is wrong, but that it is going against personal principles if such a strong connection is ignored. I see a conflict between the following the two ideas of what is right, but in the end the decision is made if both of them are willing to face the risks associated with being romantically involved, when others, who potentially see their relationship as 'not alright' can easily lead to them both being hurt.

Ruby.

* * *

8)

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

They almost walked straight into each other, and Will felt it was a good sign that this occurred almost two steps closer to his room than hers.

"Erm... Hi".

She was nervous. Why was she nervous?

"Hey".

He sounded nervous as well.

"I need to talk to you", she said, and in his mind he replaced 'talk to', and he took a step closer to her.

"I need to talk to you too", he agreed.

"I'm going first", she said decidedly.

There was a silence, and his eyes slowly raked down her body and back up to her eyes, via her parted lips.

"Will? Doing that isn't helping me remember what I wanted to talk to you about".

He blushed sheepishly, and there was another silence in the deserted corridor.

"You are the third person I have slept with, and wait, I know what you are going to say, it didn't happen, blah blah..."

"I was actually going to ask who the second person was", he mumbled, under his breath.

"Finn", she said shortly. "When I slept with Puck, I was drunk- when I slept with Finn, he was drunk... Look, I'm trying to say that it meant a lot to me, last night..."

"It meant a lot to me too", he murmured.

"Really?"

She wouldn't look directly into his eyes, maybe afraid of giving her vulnerability away, when she always tried to appear on the outside as able to deal with anything that life threw at her.

"You are only the second person I've slept with".

_"Really?"_

He nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I'm just not a 'one night stand' kinda guy".

Her eyes flicked to his, filled with brief wondering as to what he was meaning by that.

She twisted her fingers together.

"You are the best I've ever had", she whispered at length.

"So are you", he returned. "You are amazing".

"No", she cut in, "_We _are amazing".

There was another silence, and his body warmed at a few memories from the night before. He tentatively reached for her hand, and she tentatively allowed him to take it.

Tentative because it represented so much more. He was willingly giving her the opportunity to receive his _love_, but even if she did return it, they could both get hurt, and it wouldn't be by each other.

But if she didn't make the decision to return his _love, _then he would let her go. Because she had to be as serious as he was for it to be worth taking the risk. He couldn't hold onto it if she didn't want to give him reason to.

The ball was in her court.

And she had taken his hand. She had shown him that he should hold onto this. Was it love? He used the term because it was stronger than just feelings of attraction, but he hadn't really allowed himself to think of his feelings for Quinn in much detail.

"It's still me", he said softly.

She looked up. "The me only Terri and I know, or the me that everybody else knows?"

He frowned. "The me that _only you _know".

This time she held his gaze.

"I'm still me... I'm still allergic to kiwi fruit and am very ticklish on the soles of my feet... And you... You still have that_ incredibly sexy _tattoo on your hip..." He knelt carefully down in front of her, pushing up his grey t shirt that caused his heart to swell to see her wearing it, and setting his warm lips on the tattoo.

"But it's not alright", she whispered, her voice slightly broken from his attentions.

He said nothing, replacing his lips with his finger, and tracing the black pattern carefully.

He took a deep breath.

He told himself he was done committing crimes.

It would have been a crime not to prove to her right now that she was right to have faith in him. Have faith in herself for grabbing on with both hands to this _thing _that had manifested from finding one hot night of solace in each other.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine", she said, without a second of hesitation.

He got to his feet and closed the gap between them to kiss her exhaustively, and she was the one to push her tongue through his teeth, and she pulled him closer, tugging on the waistband of his sweat pants.

He lifted her up easily, and her legs wrapped around his hips, and, when they had to pull away to breathe, she hugged close to him, and he felt a stray tear (of relief?) soak into the shoulder of his t shirt.

He set her down at the door and she unlocked the door hastily, almost dragging him inside.

"Fuck Quinn", he moaned, as tore his t shirt over his head and fell upon his bare chest with wet kisses.

He brought her head up to kiss her thoroughly, his hands buried in her hair, and his tongue buried in her mouth.

"It would be a crime not to", she gasped, just as he was about to ask her if she was sure.

He sucked at the sensitive skin on her neck, remembering the exact points and pressure to use to release that whimper that had him feeling suddenly light headed as blood was directed elsewhere.

She flicked her tongue out to run along his collar bone, and his head banged back against the wall at the combination of her tender kisses to his chest and her feather light fingertips caressing the curves of his muscles.

He could have easily pulled his hands away from where she had them pinned against the wall with one hand, but he was enjoying her taking control of the situation too much to make it worth it at the moment.

She kissed lower and lower down his torso.

She stopped at the waistband of his sweat pants, and was now kneeling in front of him, and he still had his hands useless against the wall, despite the fact that she had now moved her hands to play at his waistband.

"I've never done this before", she said, "But I really want to".

"My body is yours to do whatever you wish to do to it", he told her, a sparkle in his eye.

A moan scratched at the back of her throat, and she unhesitatingly pushed his pants down to pool at his ankles, and he desperately wanted to kiss her, but that was soon forgotten as her warm lips slid around his length, taking him as far as she could into her perfect mouth.

"Fuuuck", he groaned, fighting to stop his hips jerking forward.

He grabbed one of her hands and raised it to his mouth, licking and sucking at her fingers as he watched her with eyes half-lidded with raw desire.

He moaned loudly.

He was her age when he had last been given a blowjob.

But everything about Quinn made other memories fade into nothingness.

If this really was her first time- she was naturally _brilliant_.

One hand fisted in her hair.

"Quinn... I'm gunna...I'm coming!"

She just nodded slightly, and her tongue flicked out over his tip before she took him in his mouth again.

And she swallowed, and he shouted out her name, and at the time there was nothing he could do to stop himself, but Tina next door would most likely have heard that.

She stood up again, and she was suddenly shy.

"Was that alright?"

"Alright?" he asked incredulously, his voice gruff, "It was fucking awesome..."

"Hearing you swear is pretty fucking awesome as well".

"Really?"

He kissed her slowly, pulling the t shirt over her head, and their kisses quickly became more heated, and he couldn't stop thinking that he'd found something that he hadn't even been looking for, or maybe he'd just found that someone.

* * *

He lay on his side, his knees and forehead against Quinn's.

And she looked at him through her eyelashes and he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face against his warm chest.

* * *

9)

_And I've got no excuse_

"Will?"

"Yuh?"

He rolled over sleepily, opening weary eyes to see Quinn, dressed and standing next to the bed expectantly.

"Last night, when we found the glee club again in Central Park, you said we should all go down to test out the hotel breakfast, before we packed up and then headed out on the bus into the city... Remember?"

"Not really..." He yawned.

She laughed.

"C'mon... It's bad enough that I found a text on my phone this morning from Tina saying it was none of her business but did I really have some random guy in my room last night..."

"Random guy?"

He swung his legs round to sit on the edge of the bed.

She shrugged. "You surely remember shouting my name?"

"Oh I remember", he flashed her a lopsided grin.

"I'll meet you at breakfast", she said, leaning down to kiss his cheek softly, "I'm absolutely starving".

"Okay... Can you text me when everyone's down? I probably shouldn't walk out of your room with you... Especially because I would have to be topless because I don't think I can reach the top of the closet to get my t shirt down".

She dug the room key out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Yeah... I can't really think of a good excuse for that", she agreed.

"I think we're going to become very good at making excuses", he said after a while, pulling on his sweat pants.

She turned to him, smiling.

"Are you sure?"

There were many good reasons why he shouldn't be, but not one of them was good enough.

He kissed her lips softly.

"If you need me as much as I need you, then we don't have an excuse to not be together", he said.

"No excuse", she echoed, "I will make it up to you, your sacrifices".

"Unfortunately we will both have to make sacrifices", he said sombrely.

"It's worth it", she whispered, and was kissing him with so much emotion that he knew she was right.

* * *

"Morning guys!"

He was greeted with various tired mumbles.

"What's with all the long faces? We're in New York! The breakfast buffet looks delicious, and we still have most of the morning to do some quick sightseeing!"

"Ask Quinn- apparently", Rachel said darkly, "It may be a 4* hotel but the walls are as thin as paper".

Shit. Thank all the gods that he was the only one who had been heard.

He quickly changed the subject, not needing to look to sense his girlfriend's (?) discomfort. "Okay, so I want everyone to be packed up by 10am, and we will be leaving at 12 midday, giving you guys a good 2 hours of free time..."

He tried not to look like he was floating on cloud 9. And he tried not to laugh when Quinn stuck her tongue out at him.

And he made the most of when in a busy crowd of people, Quinn sneaked her hand around his waist and he pressed a hasty kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Will, thinking it had gone very quiet behind him, tilted his rearview mirror to confirm that all his passengers were indeed resting and or sleeping.  
"Quinn?"  
"I'm not asleep", she said quickly, her eyes flicking open.  
He laughed quietly.  
His hand strayed across to her lap, feeling for hers in the dark.  
"You have the most beautiful hands", she remarked, turning his over in hers, massaging his palm with her fingertips.  
"Thank you", he smiled.

"You are good at that", he murmured, humming in appreciation.  
"I know", she returned playfully.  
"Maybe you could need help with glee or something?" he suggested, "and come over to my apartment..."  
"I would like that", she agreed, her talented fingers moving to work at his wrist.  
"Or Spanish? But then I spose there would have to be some obvious evidence of improvement..."  
"Hey! I'm alright at Spanish!"  
"Otherwise it starts to get a little more complicated..."  
She grinned.

"Starts to?"

He winced.

"I could get a job looking after your neighbour's apartment", she continued, "everyday".

He visibly relaxed. This was actually possible if they both believed it was.

They lapsed into comfortable silence. Comfortable because they were both on the same wavelength at last.

It was cut short though, by the driver of the car behind leaning on their horn as the traffic lights went green and Will was still halfway over the other side of the cab, his lips caressing Quinn's with breathtaking intensity.

* * *

Everyone got off the minibus later, and Quinn had conveniently forgotten to organise a lift, and sat next to him on the step as the last car pulled out of the empty school car park.

"So are we really going to do this?" She asked him, and everything about her question told him she needed him to say yes, but the fact that she asked the question showed just how much she cared about him. "This is your last chance to give me a good excuse".

"I've got no excuse", he assured her.

She smiled, yawning slightly, as they had both been the only ones not to sleep for most of the journey, and shivered at a slight cool breeze.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her comfortably.

And he wished she had always been there.

He gave her a lift home, driving with one hand to hold hers in the other.

And he left her with a chaste kiss goodnight in the darkness of his car.

He would be back later, and he would climb through the bathroom window, creep through the house and into her bed and sleep beside her to prove that neither of them had dreamt the whole weekend.

Because the only crime that he wasn't going to commit was breaking her heart.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
